


please forgive me father for I have sinned

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Sex and Love and Guns (Light a Cigarette) [1]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble, Episode: s01e16 The Attack, F/M, Good versus Evil, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I wrote this after drinking and I'm not even ashamed, Internal Conflict, Neutral!Reese, bre writes shit, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: She was already going to hell. Might as well betray her father in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So fyi this is what happened after I drink some coke w/ two capfuls of brandy and listen to 'Going To Hell' by The Pretty Reckless. Don't worry about me, I know not to get drunk, I don't go to parties and if I did I wouldn't drink at them, etc. And if anything, that's the worse this I do and even then I only do it once in a blue moon.
> 
> Like I'm old enough to have sex but not to drink which is so stupid. If all these stupid teenagers (and adults) weren't such idiots than the drinking age would still be 18! Next they're going to raise it to 25! or even 30!

She couldn't do it. She downloaded the list, sure, but she paused as she was about to cancel out the Elite Force's access to the superhero communication network. If she did that, there would be no way to undo it- or it would almost inherently impossible to do so. She knew Chase would blame himself with his personality, and even now she was starting to feel guilty.

Reese took a chance and changed the molecules in her hand so it would be strong and crushed the flashdrive into crumbs. Not even a super genius would be able to piece it back together. She took a deep breathe, evaporating the evidence with an energy blast for good measure. God, she would be so dead when he father and brothers found out. Who would have thought that she'd be the only girl out of 13 kids.

She jumped when she heard a noise, turning around. Great. Just great. It was that Douglas guy. Instead of answering his question of how she got into mission command, she just turned into a grey swarm, leaving only the crushed flash drive behind as she slid under the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> haha but I actually did end up getting drunk that night bc Fuck Disney


End file.
